monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ChevyRoofan1/The Fatal Four Way Championship
The Fatal Four Way Championship will be a series of four shows containing 6 trucks per team, and each team will be representing their respected homeland. Each stop will be set in a country which is being represented. The shows will contain the Two-Wheel Challenge, Long Jump, Racing and Freestyle competitions. The series is owned and operated by Legacy Motorsports and the IMSA (International Motor Sports Association). The series will take place between June - September. 'Regions and Stops' 1. Australia - Perth Motorplex, Western Australia 2. United Kingdom - Bankwest Stadium, Leeds, England 3. Canada - Castrol Raceway, Alberta 4. United States of America - Baylor's McLane Stadium, Texas 'Teams' Team U.S 1. Bigfoot 15 - Mike Miller 2. Snake Bite (on Bigfoot 14 ) - Andy Anaconda 3. Trouble Maker - Travis Groth 4. Double Trouble - Tyler Groth 5. Nitro Hornet - Dillon Fenley 6. Tantrum - Sean Duhon Team Canada 1. Train Wreck - Dan Carey 2. Western Renegade - Devin Tardif 3. Anger Management - Eddie Como 4. Loud & Dirty - Ryan Como 5. Xtreme Jim - Jimmy Pigeon 6. Maniac - Dave Smith Team Europe 1. Swamp Thing - Tony Dixon 2. Slingshot - Alan Vaughan 3. Blaster - Ian Jones 4. Thor - Peter Nyman 5. Crusher - Lewis Cook 6. Race Monkey - David Stey Team Australia 1. Outback Thunda - Clive Featherby 2. Shattered Silence - Aaron Tuana 3. Revenge - Brock Thomas 4. Raptor's Rampage - Hayden McLeary 5. Devil's Taxi - Sam Xuereb 6. Tropical Thunder - Michael Xureb 'Points' Racing 4/6 of the members of each team will compete in racing. Members that compete in racing are drawn at random. Two teams will face each other in one bracket, and the other two will face each other on the other side in Round 1. The winning members of the Round 1 brackets will face the opposing winners of the oher bracket (to avoid teammate races) in Round 2. 5 points will be awarded to the Round 1 winners. An additional 5 points will be awarded to the Round 2 winners adding up to 10 points per competitor towards their respected team. Two Wheel Challenge 1 member from each will represent their respected team. Each competitor will be given three hits. The winner of the TWC will receive 4 points, second place receives 3, etc. Long Jump 1 member from each will represent their represented team. The jump will be measured by using a measuring device which will detemine the distance of each jump. The winner of Long Jump will receive 4 points, second place receives 3, etc. Freestyle'''' All competitors from each team will compete. Competitors will have 100 seconds to perform their runs. Professional judges from different parts of the monster truck community will be scoring each run. The winner of freestyle will receive 24 points, second place receives 23, etc. Each event will have an overall event team championship. The winning team will be crowned at the series finale at Texas. Please read and tell me what you think :) Category:Blog posts